


Unintended Interruption

by magicconchshel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, I just really love this ship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel
Summary: Ratchet and Optimus share a moment late at night, but are interrupted when they realize they are being watched.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bro i just-i just really like this ship u know??

Ratchet exhaled as he and Optimus neared their rooms. It was late, both of them had been working for hours. Their steps were sloppy and frames heavy. They stopped at Ratchet’s door. His quarters were closest to the main room. 

“I’ll see you in the morning?” Ratchet said. 

“I’ll be here,” Optimus replied. 

Ratchet smiled as Optimus leaned forward towards Ratchet. He took his servo off the door handle and faced him. They joined servos and Optimus held him at his waist. Ratchet gripped his shoulder and let his digits trail up to his face.

He smiled even as their lips met and he was fairly certain Optimus was doing the same. They parted a few times only to join again. They kept their hold tight on each other’s servos and Optimus’ digits worked circles into Ratchet’s side. Ratchet’s servo on his helm cupped his chin and slid down towards his chassis. 

Ratchet wanted to invite him inside, ask him to stay the night. Their nights together were few and far between. They both treasured them deeply. 

But tonight was not that night. They had to space out their time together to avoid any sort of suspicion from their comrades, human or Autobot. Their time would come soon enough. 

That didn’t mean that it didn’t annoy Ratchet. Neither of them slept well, he knew that for certain, and they both got the best recharge when sharing a berth. Ratchet knew they were both getting tired and he knew exactly how to fix it, but the remedy was just out of his reach.

But stolen moments like these had gotten them through well enough. Back on Cybertron, when they were stationed on bigger bases, it was easier to sneak off. There was so much to do and so many moving mecha, Ratchet was able to phase through a crowd and come out on the other side on the doorstep of Prime’s quarters. 

Ratchet pulled away. If this kept on any longer, he might not be able to let go. He caught Optimus’ optics in his gaze for a few moments before a flash of bright color caught his attention. 

He flicked his helm to the side and over Optimus’ shoulder, Bumblebee stood, peering around a corner, servos raised. They stared at each other for several horrifying seconds. It was long enough for Optimus to catch on and look behind him. Once he did, Bumblebee scurried across the hallway intersection, squealing beeps of apology. 

Ratchet stuttered nonsense, pulling away from Optimus and clanging against the door. Optimus stoof to his full height, removing his servo from Ratchet’s side and placing it on his shoulder. 

“Do not fret,” he said. “I will talk to him in the morning.”

“But Optimus-”

Optimus took his servo in his own and held it close to his chassis. “Bumblebee will not betray our trust. I will explain it to him in the morning. Please, try to get some recharge.”

With that, Optimus leaned down once more and planted a final kiss onto his forehelm. The words were lost on Ratchet’s tongue and he turned to head inside his quarters. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, then.” He gave his servo one last squeeze. “Good night, Optimus.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, Fowler witnesses an exchange of affection between Optimus and Ratchet that he feels he should have never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this up real quick one night and I don't know where else to put it except for right here

It was late, approaching midnight. Fowler sat at his desk, the lamp next to his computer dimly lighting his office. 

He was almost done for the night. His reports had all been sent in and verified. All that remained was to check the security camera footage from Autobot Outpost Omega One and he could go home. 

Fowler always fast-forwarded through the cams, finding it easier that way. He didn’t need to see the details of the inner workings of the base. The Autobots had already proved that they were unlikely to commit treason. Fowler just needed to look it over and put the files in the archive. 

Several angles appeared on the screen. He put them on fast forward and let them play. The last twenty-four hours breezed by. As morning came, the base produced life. It continued throughout the day, winding down for a second around midday when Prime’s soldiers were sent on their missions. Movement picked back up again before dwindling as night settled. The bots disappeared one by one until it was just Ratchet and Optimus. 

They both worked late, like he did, Fowler had noticed. He watched them stand at the terminals for a few hours before Ratchet broke away to bring something to the ground bridge. Once stowing it away, he turned back to return to the terminals. But before he could reach them, Optimus broke away from his own terminal and met his halfway. When he met him they- 

Fowler stopped the playback. He leaned forward in his chair and rewound the recording, this time playing it at normal speed. He watched Ratchet walk to the bridge, lay a spare part next to it, and turn around again. Optimus turned as well and they each walked a few steps towards each other. Optimus laid a servo on Ratchet’s shoulder and leaned down. Ratchet raised his servo to touch the side of Optimus’ helm. He guided him the rest of the way. 

The two of them touched lips, lingering for several moments before pulling away. Neither appeared to say anything. They disbanded and continued on with their night. 

Fowler rewound and watched it again. Then he played it at half speed. His eyes had not deceived him. 

He let the rest of the recording play. Shortly after their kiss, the two of them disappeared into their quarters and did not return. The security footage ended. 

Fowler sat at his desk for a few moments in silence before deleting the file. He could not archive this. If the Pentagon got their hands on this, there would be Hell to pay, and he would not be the one paying it. 

He opened a new word file and began writing out a report, explaining how the camera in that part of the base had shorted out, promising that it would be operational again soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont understand why but this trope is the funniest thing to me

Optimus lied propped up on a pile of pillows. Ratchet was on top of him. Not in a domineering way. He was caressing his face and running his digits over his mouth. Optimus smiled at him, never breaking optic contact. 

Ratchet leaned down and planted a kiss on the side of his mouth. Optimus’ servos wandered up and down his frame. They caressed his waist and groped his thighs. 

The tips of his digits grazed the grill on Optimus’ chassis. He placed another kiss on the side of his helm. Optimus leaned into his kiss and cupped his helm against his. Ratchet pulled away and pressed his crest against Optimus’ with a clank. 

They remained like that for a good while. Ratchet could feel nothing more than Optimus’ servos on his frame. It was wonderful to be in this state, blissful. 

It was the end of a rather slow day. Days like these were becoming rare. Ratchet didn’t mind, it was good that they were making progress, but it was nice to get some rest every once and awhile. 

There was some ruckus going on in the hall outside the door. Some yelling and stomping, maybe? Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. The team could deal with it on their own. 

Optimus’ servos were on his waist now, trying to circle it completely, but unable to due to Ratchet’s stockiness. That’s one thing Ratchet always envied about Optimus, his frame was much curvier than his. While Optimus’ waist was tight and his chest broad, Ratchet’s torso maintained the same width throughout. It didn’t bother him. Whenever he commented on it, Optimus always reminded him it was good to be sturdy in his line of work. He was right, of course. 

His digits were trailing lower. Ratchet lifted his helm and onlined his optics. He smashed their lips together, head on this time. The kiss broke and Optimus pulled him down again. Ratchet’s servo ran up his shoulder to his neck and back down to his chassis. He could feel the warmth of his spark underneath that thick plating. 

There was more commotion outside, but Ratchet could not hear it over the sound of their quiet moans. 

“Optimus,” Ratchet sighed before tilting his helm to deepen their kiss. 

His servos were on either side of Ratchet’s hips now, pulling him so he was settled further on top of Optimus’ frame. Their sparks were nearly touching now. 

“ _ Ratchet, I need _ \- oh”

Said mech lifted his helm and found Smokescreen standing in the middle of his quarters, phase shifter strapped onto his servo. Underneath him, his partner’s grip loosened from his hips and he’d be willing to bet that his face reflected his own. 

“ _ Smokescreen _ ?” Ratchet shouted. 

He was holding up his servo, the one without the phase shifter, with his digit extended. On the tip, there was a small cut and a drop of energon oozing from it. 

“I, uh, I’m just gonna go.”

Smokescreen retracted his injured digit and back away, never turning away, until he disappeared into the wall and out of sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be another part or chapter to this. actually, its p much written, I just gotta edit it lol


End file.
